


KingKaard collection

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy AU, Implied abuse, M/M, adorkable king, drabbles from tumblr, good king of spades, king corrupted by knight, knight rouxls, rouxls as lancers other father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Multiple ficlets from my tumblr, based off of AU idea from post.https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/180662960114/alright-so-had-the-idea-for-a-fic-where-after-the#notesFics range from pure angst to happy AU verse.





	1. Before and after

**Author's Note:**

> Angst filled ficlet with pre knight king spade.
> 
> Sorry for feels.

Spade knows he’s meant to be in a meeting it’s just he saw Rouxls was practicing fencing in the courtyard and he was just…so his fellow kings call it being hopelessly and absolutely smitten and they might not be completely wrong.

But really he was just passing by and saw him so he decided to stay and watch… and yeah that was almost 25 minutes ago but still.

Spade was just going to watch for a bit longer because Rouxls is amazing his skill with a sword is unmatched and he moves like he’s dancing not to mention he’s so smart and funny and has the cutest laugh and talks in the most adorable way and is so brave and self assured and amazing and.

His internal monologue is cut short as he sees Rouxls turn his head he tries to double back inside quickly but ends up tripping over his own tail, and then tripping over the railing and the next thing he knows he’s laying face down on the courtyard floor….at least he landed on the grass.

“um Sire?”

…oh no!

Spade looks up slowly, wishing for death because no please tell him that

Looking down at him gorgeous face twisted in deep concern and worry is Rouxls Kaard

Rouxls Kaard who saw him fall off the balcony like an idiot

He wants to die

This cannot get any worse

Apart from the fact Rouxls is still looking at him and seems to be getting even more worried probably because he is just staring at him open mouthed not saying anything he needs to say something

“Sire are you alrighteth? Should I getest the physician?”

HE NEEDS TO SAY SOMETHING NOW! He needs his mouth to WORK! He has 2 damn it 1 of them needs to say words ANY WORDS right now.

“I’MFINECOMPLETELYFINEROUXLSJUSTFALLINGOFFTHINGSLIKEI’VEFALLEN FORYOUBECAUESYOUFIGHTGOODANDLOOK GOODANDAREGOODNOTGOODNOT GOODAMAZINGAMAZINGLYINCREDIBLEEVERYTHINGABOUTYOUIS BECAUSEYOUAREANDITHINKYOUARETHEBEST”

It’s only when he pauses for a breath that Spade realises what he’s just said and he feels his stomach drop

Rouxls just blinks as if still taking in the verbal tide wave that Spade unleashed upon him.

He needs to leave.RIGHT NOW, and then preferable hide in a hole until the end of time.

Spade shoots up from the bush and quickly turns around to make a get away

Only to walk directly into the castle wall.

He hears Rouxls make a sound behind him and closes his eyes tightly, maybe he’ll be lucky and just die from embarrassment right now it would be the kindest thing.

“um sire” he hears Rouxls say but doesn’t move he’s just waiting For death to strike him down, he only turns when he feels a hand touch his shoulder he lifts his head and looks down at Rouxls who is…blushing? Is he blushing? He must be embarrassed for him right it’s just second hand embarrassment…right?

Only then he hears him ask in a quiet voice “um…didest thou meaneth that?”

Spade just nods because right now his heart is beating so fast he doesn’t think his brain has the capability to lie.

Rouxls blushes even more and smiles widely as he asks “wouldest thou like to accompany me to dinner tonight?”

Spade just stares and can’t stop the ridiculously large goofy grin from splitting his face in 2.

He never does get to that meeting

Ok he can do this he just needs to remember to actually propose this time.

This will be attempt number 8, and this time he’ll remember to actually do it, if he doesn’t then he is never going to hear the end of it, as the other kings seem to find it hilarious.

Honestly they have a betting pool, and he’s pretty sure everyone else in the castle is also in on it, he saw the guards all exchanging money after the last time.

Which had not been his fault, the fireworks had illuminated Roulxs’s face and made him look just ethereal he hadn’t been able to look away; Rouxls had looked a million times more stunning than the fireworks could ever be. By the time he remembered he was meant to propose the show was long finished.

Not this time though. This time he has a ring and plan and no fireworks, he just needs to meet Rouxls and then it’s a romantic walk in the courtyard under that balcony and the proposal, nothing is going to distract him this time.

Except

“…did you just…Rouxls?”

Rouxls just glances up at him smiling a bit anxiously as repeats “I’m pregnant”

The words floor him, Spade feels the laughter that rips though his body he picks Rouxls up hugging him and spinning him around laughter spilling from his mouths and the pure joy rippling through his body as tears fall down his cheeks

“WE’RE GOING TO BE DAD’S” he cries out as Rouxls smiles up at him

He’s never felt happier; this is the best day of his life.

Even if only remembers about the fact he was meant to propose hours later when he’s telling his fellow kings still smiling and crying with joy.

Spade stares at Rouxls whose standing on the other side of the cell, he still looks as beautiful as ever but… he looks weary and tired, he can’t see the spark of that ever present confidence and joy in his eyes and… he looks scared.

He’s never seen Rouxls scared before, Rouxls is the bravest man he knows, fearless and confident. he has so many questions, but right now all he wants is to do something ,anything to ease the pain evident on Rouxls face. Seeing him like this Spade can feel his heart breaking.

When he moves, only slightly shifting towards Rouxls, he watches as Rouxls physically flinches back eyes growing wide in terror.

Spade realises in that one horrifying moment that he’s what Rouxls is afraid of and he feels his heart shatter.


	2. What the guards know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uber angst.  
> The guards perspective from pre game to post game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst filled ficlet, with implied violence and abuse.  
> Everyone is suffering  
> (I'm sorry)

The guards are all in collective agreement that King Spade then again that’s not really news, he’s everyone’s favourite.

The king of Spades also never acts…well he rarely acts like royally he talks to them as equally, knows everyone who lives and works in the castles name and will always have time to talk and laugh with anyone.

He is well a dork, but he is kind and caring. He listens to all his subjects and always wants them to be happy. Power has never interested him he just wants his people to be happy.

The guards know that King Spade loves Rouxls, they’ve watched the whole courtship before the courtship even started. They watched the King stare after Roulxs tripping over himself anytime he noticed him, amazing how the King of Spades eyes could quite literally become hearts.

They also know the Rouxls loves the King, they always noticed how he looks at him how his smiles always grow whenever he sees him, and how if he ever saw the king when training his moves became more extravagant and eye catching.

Neither heir king nor their captain of the guards is subtly what so ever, when they finally begin their courtship the response is a collective finally and a series of bets of how long until the wedding.

The guards find out that Rouxls and the King will be having a child the same day everyone does, the King runs through excited telling everyone while crying and continually running back to Rouxls to hug him.

Everyone else in the castle can’t stop smiling either.

The guards all know something is so very wrong the moment the king comes back.

There is no smile on his face the atmosphere around him is different, wrong so very wrong.

They think something horrible must have happened, the guards want to ask but he doesn’t even acknowledge them.

He doesn’t even acknowledge Rouxls , walks past him with a glance.

The entire room freezes at that the sense of wrongness in the air becoming almost suffocating.

The guards all notice when Rouxls returns to his quarters in the guards section of the castle even though he hasn’t used them in years.

They see the disbelieving look in their captains eyes as if he can’t quite belief or process what’s happening, melting and reforming quicker than he seems to realise it.

They want to say something to the king whose orders are confusing and wrong just wrong all of this is wrong the way he talks and acts and moves they way he treats them the way he treats ROUXLS the man they all know he loves above anything else.

One of them does say something.

 

It takes over a week to clear up all the gore and remains from the floor of the throne room.

No one says anything after that.

The guards all hear Rouxls cries from his room after the prince is born.

After the prince is taken away from him by the king. He’s made is clear Rouxls is nothing to him. That he never meant anything to him.

That he is not allowed to be the prince’s father.

The guards want to argue to fight back for their captain to say just how wrong this is.

But they know what will happen if they do.

They hear the cries of both the prince and their captain and can’t do anything.

The guards all know how much of a cruel joke and punishment the title of Duke of Puzzles is.

Rouxls is their captain, he still is they won’t think of anyone else as their commander.

They all know that Rouxls has never understood puzzles.

The used to joke about how he would accidently get stuck unable to get through puzzle doors, if he lost the paper (cheat sheet) that he had written the answer on.

It was the inside joke of the guards that the only reason they were around was in case an enemy army brought puzzles as Rouxls was completely capable of being a one man army.

None of the guards ever comment on the state of the puzzles.

The wish they could say something do something, anything.

But they can’t.

All they can do is watch as the light in his eyes fade move each and every day, watch him become more broken.

The guards watch Lancer, the watch him grow up, the watch how much he suffers and like Rouxls they can’t do anything and is destroys them inside.

They look at Lancer and see so much of the King they once knew and they morn for that man while they serve the monster he has become.

They watch Rouxls and Lancer; see the bond that formed even with Lancer unknowing of their bond.

They see the way Rouxls both flinches and smiles a bit truer when Lancer calls him Lesser Dad.

The guards know Lancer is probably the only reason Rouxls hasn’t yet broken.

But they wonder how long that will last.

The guards all met the lightners who are kind and caring and remind them of what their king once was.

They see the king threaten Lancer from where the watch and remember a throne room covered in gore and blood and NO! They will not let that happen, not to these lighters not to prince not to anyone ever again!

They are guards and it’s time they finally did their job.

The guards try to give Rouxls his sword back after the lightners leave that first time; he flinches back and shakes his head.

They know that the king focused much of cruelty on Rouxls probably more than they know, they hate that they did not do anything sooner hey should have they should have from the first moment they felt that wrong and dark atmosphere around the man who was once their beloved king, but they didn’t, they will all carry that regret forever.

Rouxls will not take back the title that is his, always his they will not have another captain he has always been their captain.

He doesn’t tell Lancer either they see him begin to more times than they can count but always, always flinches back shaking, looking around in fear and they understand.

They watch and protect both their prince and their captain, like they always should have.

They watch them heal, it’s slow but they will help in any way they can.

And they will make sure no one and nothing ever hurts them again.

The guards in the dungeon are the first ones to notice they don’t at first to worried about the lightners they’d told them that they finally going to fact the knight, and all the palace are tense with fear hoping the lightners will be ok, Lancer has been watching from the one of the highest balcony of the castle looking for any sign of his friends returning.

But then they notice it, or the lack of it.

The lack of that suffocating air of darkness and wrongness, it just disappears and it’s a shock.

They’d honestly forgotten what it felt like to not be surrounded by that air by that heavy dark fear.

The they hear a voice, it’s so different so achingly familiar but impossible and they look.

They look at the monster they’ve feared for years and see the eyes of their king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading =)
> 
> (sorry about the angst)


	3. Meeting his father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancer meets his father after the knights influence is gone  
> With a little help from Susie and Kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-game story   
> Implied abuse
> 
> Lancer finally get's both of his dad's  
> (Also Nonbinary and nonverbal Kris)

Lancer’s not too sure what he should think or do right now, he’s been confused for the last few weeks, well first he was super worried when Susie and others went to go beat the knight, not that he’d though Susie couldn’t do it Susie’s amazing of course she’d be able to beat up some knight…but he’d still been worried.

But then they’d beaten the Knight and suddenly everything changed the guard’s stared saying that ‘his dad was back’, he’d been worried at first he’s though his dad had broken out…but that wasn’t it.

They keep saying he’s how was before, back to himself. But Lancer doesn’t know what that means, he just knows his dad at his dad and his dad is…is scary and not great and well his dad has nothing on his lesser dad who he found out is also his dad!! That was super crazy but lesser dad was always his dad even before he knew he was his dad and…he’s confusing himself now.

Lesser dad’s also been…well he’s been…Lancer’s not sure the first time he went down to the dungeons, he came back shaking and melting a bit and Lancer was worried his dad had hurt him, the second him lesser dad came back crying. Only he wasn’t crying like before, like the times Lancer had hidden before Lesser Dad could see him, this was well he was smiling the guards said he was happy, but that doesn’t make sense to Lancer.

Really everything’s super confusing right now, but, everyone seems really happy like really really happy. He thinks everyone in the castle has gone down to the dungeons, some look angry, some scared, some hopeful…but they all come out laughing and crying and happy and they all say that ‘it’s king that he’s back’…everyone’s gone down their the other kings, the guards, lesser dad…everyone but Lancer.

Lesser dad says that no one will force him to do anything it’s his choice when he wants to go see him, if he wants to go see him, Lancer’s not sure what he wants…he feels like he should feel something but he doesn’t because he doesn’t know whose down their…he doesn’t know what’s going to happen, he’s not scared of course not he’s Susie’s best friend the amazing Lancer there’s no way he’s be scared….and if he is it’s only a tiny bit scared.

Lesser dad said he’d go with him if he wanted but…Lancer wasn’t sure what he wanted, he needed someone to talk to someone smart and amazing, that’s why he was waiting for Susie!

Susie and her friends were gone for the past few weeks, it turns out what happened to his dad didn’t just happen to his dad, it happened to other people, Jevil being one of the other main ones and the group had been trying to catch him for the past week, had apparently run away after seeing Seam again and the Lighterners had run after him to get him back ‘and make him deal with his feelings’.

They’d gotten back earlier that day and Lancer had waited until after they’d rested for a WHOLE 30 minutes before running up and asking Susie for help, Kris to he guessed, they were smart to, not as much as Susie but still, he’d ask Ralsei as well but he’d had to go see his own kingdom first apparently the Knight had caused even more trouble there than he had here.

Susie and Kris had listened to him and the Susie had asked “do you want to see him?” Lancer had nodded and the next thing he knew he was standing at the door to the dudgeon…he’s not sure how that happened but he looks down at the stairs and he can’t seem to his body to move.

Susie lays a hand on his shoulder “Ya ok buddy?” he looks at Kris up gives a thumbs up and back and Susie’s whose smiling and nods “kay if he tries anything or is a jerk I’ll make sure he eats those words” she says cracking her knuckles

Lancer gives a small smile and starts walking forward down the stairs he can hear his heart in her ears, it’s nearly deafening when they get to the entrance he turns and sees the 2 guards both smile down at him, they don’t seem to be guarding as much as reading a book and painting nails, he hears Susie say something…but he can’t focus he can see some blue from one of the cells, he swallows and moves forward.

He stares into the cell…he had been down here once before a little after Susie and the others beat his dad…his dad had been chained up and growling and he screamed and Lancer had run out trying…he thinks lesser dad may have carried him…he can’t remember…but his dad…he hadn’t looked like this. Something really was different.

He wasn’t chained up and he seemed…smaller, he was still big way bigger than lancer but, it was different Lancer didn’t know what it was but it was different.

His dad looked up and he heard him gasp, he could feel him starting him and it was weird…he wasn’t glaring or scowling or mean and Lancer though that was just how is face looked, but now it was open and…he was crying.

Lancer blinked slowly he didn’t even know or think his dad could cry but he was and Lancer didn’t know what to do

“umm…hi” Lancer said awkwardly he really didn’t know what else to do

His dad smiled widely giving a deep disbelieving laugh “hi” he echoed back “I can’t believe wow your…you were just a lump before I you I just…” his dad said still laughing looking awestruck and constantly rubbing his eyes

“…you…your really my dad?” Lancer couldn’t help but ask

“one of them yeah” he said smiling he began standing up clearly wanting he move closer, Lancer could quite help the flinch and he saw his dad freeze smile fading into a look of pain and regret before reforming into a weaker smile as he moved and slowly sat back down not moving quickly at all.

He just kept looking at Lancer smiling growing slightly as he said “your flouting” Lancer blinking confused before looking down panic flooding him dad never liked when he did that he was about to apologise out of habit but dad kept talking “ just like Rouxls”

Lancer froze…when ever Dad mentioned lesser dad it was always the Duke and sometimes Kaard and he’d never…he said his name really weirdly kind of like how Susie talked about that girl from her the land they were from Noelle.

His dad smiled widely “I’m glad you inherited that I was really worried that you’d be like me tripping over your own feet all the time”

Lancer blinked “you…your clumsy?” for a second he thinks he’s said something wrong but his dad just blushes, embarrassed and he heard the guards laughing one “prince you don’t know the half of it” one guard says the same time the other says “Now that’s an understatement”

“Thank you Bob, Thank you Don” The King said sarcastically while smiling “…but yes…I mean when I asked your father out I’d fallen off a balcony”

“WHAT?” Lancer says shocked but also laughing a bit he imagines his Dad falling off of a balcony and the picture makes him giggle. He doesn’t realise he’s sitting down or leaning in he just wants to hear about his dad’s both of them he wants to see more of this dad.

He likes this dad a lot.

“You’re sure he’ll be ok” Susie grumbles she’s still on guard, she’s well aware that the people under the Knights control weren’t themselves, of course she does she just spent over a week chasing after and then dragging that damn Jevil back because he’s freaked out when he found out Seam lost an eyes because of him. But she doesn’t know what the King was like before and she won’t leave Lancer alone until she is at the very least 110% sure he’ll be fine.

The guards smile “don’t worry Spade won’t do anything to him” one reassures their watching on fondly

Kris touches their shoulder signing ‘I’m sure he’ll be fine’

Susie just rolls her eyes “yeah well I’d be more convinced if we weren’t in a dungeon”

The 2 hear the guards clear their throats “well actually…” one begins before trailing off and the other finishes for him “the king he’s actually instated on staying here himself”

Susie and Kris blankly look at them

“what?”

‘what?’

The pair speaks and signs at the same time

The guards look past them into the dungeon sadly “he can’t forgive himself even if he had no control over himself he still won’t forgive himself”

Susie’s about to respond when they notice another figure enter the dungeon Rouxls Kaard stares past them looking at Lancer and the King with a smile and tear filled eyes he moves past them to lean in the doorway while giving the 2 their space.

Susie looks at the family Lancer and his 2 dads, before signing and slumping back against the wall meeting Kris’s eyes “we’re going to have to make him deal with his feelings to aren’t we?”

‘If it’s conciliation’ Kris begins ‘at least we won’t have to catch him first’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! =)


	4. Happy AU verse (Big sister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy AU verse the knight never corrupted the King, lighters still came.  
> The King and Rouxls notice some worrying things about Susie and intervene.  
> (Aka. where are the adoption papers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning implied Abuse and Susie's awful home life

The king is not the most observant of people he is well aware of this, everyone is well aware of this the fact that he was not of Roulxs own giant crush on him while he was pining over him himself is a fact he is pretty sure everyone of his citizens known, even prince Ralsei known…he’s not sure how.Though thankfully Roulxs and he are married now and yes that fact still makes him grin like, as his fellow kings have dubbed, a utterly love struck idiot.

Anyway he knows he’s not the most observant, but he knows something is wrong with the lightner child, the monster one. The child is very harsh and brash he’s worried art first as Lancer followed her around, he seemed to think she was absolutely the most amazing person ever his eyes shining whenever he so much talked about her. But then he’d started to notice things.

The girl seemed cautious around adults, she seemed very tense around them when Lancer had introduced them one hand never leaving her axe, he’d noticed her doing it anything she was around food and when he’d gone to hug Lancer for a second she’d looked scared as if he was going to…the very idea all these things they create a deep fear in his chest.

He feels his lips tug into a frown looking down from the balcony seeing Lancer happily playing with the lighterns and the other prince.

“she thought I was going to strike her” he turns seeing Roulxs come in sword at his side eyes deep in thought (still the captain of the guards because their is no one more capable) he’d been teaching the lightner children fighting earlier, swordsmanship and how to wield an axe (axemanship?)

The King felt himself frown deeply “your certain?” 

Roulxs looked up sadly “I whoust going to pat her head…she flinched away and” he trailed off looking down at the children 

“We can not allow her to go back to that” the king said tampering down the rising anger the idea that anyone would hurt a child it turned his stomach and made him want to enact some vengeance anything

Roulxs touched his shoulder and he expected his love to point out that the young girl is from another world and other logistical reasons but he just smiles “thouest correct but it would her choice”

The king smiles and looks down at the Lancer tackle hugging the young girl who laughed brightly “…do you think Lancer would like an older sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! =)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading =)


End file.
